break the ice
by feversend
Summary: Baby, I can make you feel hot (hot hot hot). College AU sex games series.


Rose stared blankly at the red 'X' magnet on her door, Megan's "discreet" way of signaling that her and Conner were still screwing, as if the not so discreet sounds drifting through the door weren't hint enough.

The urge to walk right on in rose with every second, egged on by her boredom and slight annoyance. It'd been an hour since Little Miss Sunshine sent her the "Conner's here" text and Rose had taken extra time eating in the dining hall, even took the scenic route back to the dorm despite below 20 bite in the December air, so that they could finish bumping uglies. More than enough curtesy for a roommate she was barely beginning to like in her opinion.

A loud moan of Conner's name rang sharply into the hallway before abruptly cutting off and Rose hoped that was a beckon of the the beginning of the end. But the bed kept creaking one, two, three minutes later and she rolled her eye. How could she forget that Kent, college football star, had the stamina of a veteran porn star and the determination of a man with something to prove? (Rose didn't _start_ the nickname, she just made sure it caught on.) Megan told her they went at it for almost three hours one night and only stopped because they literally couldn't cum anymore. Rose didn't know the two scouts had it in them.

Usually it wasn't a problem - Rose wasn't a hater; she could appreciate a good, long fuck even when she wasn't participating - but there was absolutely nothing for her to do. Finals were less than a week away which meant that everyone was holed up somewhere quiet to study and stress (the circle Megan had worn into the floor was a testament to the latter and if Conner either fucked her nerves away or fucked the feeling out of her legs so she couldn't drive Rose homicidal with her damn pacing, Rose _might_ stop calling him Super Quick). Even the slackers were scrambling to save their grades with last minute effort. There were no parties to crash, no fights to start, no bones to jump. The place felt like a fucking morgue.

Huffing, Rose tried to think of something, anything, to keep her busy. Working out was out because some asshole thought putting bacon on all the equipment was a cute prank so the gym was closed for the rest of the semester for sterilization. Smoking was out because: a) it was fucking _freezing_ outside, and b) she lit up her last cigarette on the walk back. Trying to join the energizer bunnies in her room was out because the first and last time she suggested a threesome the pair began a nauseating speech about their commitment to each other and being all that the other needed and blah blah blah.

That just left her last resort.

With a disbelieving shake of her head, Rose was ready to resign herself to studying in the library when the door next to hers opened, letting a lanky guy tumble out of the room and onto the hallway floor, then slammed close.

Grinning, the guy picked himself up, dusted himself off and pulled a foil packet out of his jacket pocket before yelling, "Pretty sure I have the last condom, Jaime."

The door promptly reopened and Jaime, Traci's geeky boyfriend, snatched the rubber out of skinny dude's hand, saluted him and slammed the door in his face again.

"Get some!" he shouted like a Marine.

Rose snorted. She'd seen this guy around campus plenty of times, his long copper hair stood out almost as much as Rose's longer silver strands, and he always seemed to draw attention to himself on top of that. Traci mentioned his name once but Rose really didn't care enough to remember it.

At the sound of her snort, the redhead turned in her direction then mock-marched his way over, grin stretching impossibly wider.

"Et tu, huh?" He asked, head nodding toward her room just as Megan and Conner moaned in synch as if on cue.

Rose's eye rolled again, whether it was at the theatrics of the fornicators or his bad Latin she didn't know. Probably both. Definitely both.

But she hummed a reply anyway. "Mmhm."

"So…" He continued, smile falling just a bit. "I'm sexed out…" He gestured at himself.

"Mmhm."

"You're sexed out…" Gesture at Rose.

"Mmhm."

"There's nothing to do…" Exaggerated shrug.

"Mmhm."

"Wanna drive to town to watch a weird one dollar movie at the old theater?" He finished while obnoxiously flashing keys he fished out of his jeans.

That… was not what she expected at all. A lame invitation to his most likely empty room in the boy's dorm that she was prepared to accept because hey, he was actually cute once you really looked at him, and god knows anything was better than being surrounded by overachievers and boring old books? Yeah. A lame invitation to a movie theater? Nope.

Rose laughed, hard, right in his face, and turned to make her way to the elevator. Without looking back at him, Rose called over her shoulder, "You coming?"

"Um. Yeah?" He speed-walked to catch up to her, hand extended for a hand shake. "I'm Eddie by the way."

She stared at his hand blankly until he awkwardly let it fall to his side. With a small smile, she stepped into the elevator, waiting until the doors slid closed after Eddie to say, "Rose."


End file.
